My Baby's Sweet Green Eyes
by Avian.gc
Summary: After months of searching for Stiles, the pack ends up in Germany where something unexpected happens.
1. Chapter 1

_**As you can see this is my first fic, so don't bash me too much,**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_Chapter 1_

_Lydia's P.O.V:_

Running through the forest in 3 inch heels, although slightly better than 5 inches is still not good. For some reason the pack ended up in Germany for the next big bad at first we thought it was him... 'sigh' I know I shouldn't be thinking about him right now but I can't help it, he's my soulmate I know that he left for a good reason but I still wish that he would've considered taking me with him, maybe I shouldn't have heard the conversation between him and Scott a couple months ago...

"_Stiles don't go", begged Scott, "I have to go Scotty, Noshiko said that there's still some residual energy from the Nogitsune still in me and it might be growing, I don't want to hurt anyone else man not you, not Lydia not after you know..." 'sigh' "_

_Stiles what happened to her wasn't your fault, you should know that by now , none of us in the pack think of you differently, what about Lydia if you leave she'll be devastated, you can't do this to her,"_

_"You think I don't know that! "_

_Shouted Stiles, "I've been in love with her since like forever man but she doesn't feel the same way," _

_'That's what you think' _

_Scott thought to himself and rolled his eyes, "Fine man do what you have to do what you thinks best but make sure you come back to us" _

_"I will Scotty, I promise, tell Lydia and my dad that I love them," he gave Scott a hug "I will man, see you soon." _

_Stiles then walked out the door heading to meet Kira's mom, "I'm sorry you had to hear that Lyds" _

_I slid down to the floor beside the wall I was hiding behind crying that the love of my life left._

I was snapped out of my daydream by a searing pain in my leg "stupid heels" I mumbled, my heart was pounding in my ears and I could tell that I was about to black out, I thought that I was gonna die before seeing Stiles again but the attack never came I turned my head to the right to see the Kofewalt looking in the trees , I followed its line of sight to see a pair of glowing green eyes for some reason they made me feel safe, I passed out looking at them while hearing the roars of the pack coming up behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Happy new years and thanks for the favs and follows,**_

_**Hope its good enough,**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

She opened her eyes seeing nothing but the greenery of the black forest, maybe if she wasn't almost killed she would have found the scene beautiful. Lydia heard the snap of a twig and pushed her thought of how this is such a cliche moment to the back of her head.

She slowed her breathing as much as possible and got up, she felt a shiver run down her spine and eyes boring into the back of her head. When she turned around there they were. In a tree, the same pair of green glowing eyes staring straight into her soul.

They were nothing like Kate's, replacing the dark green abyss was a sense of life, mischief and a type of stare that made you think wild but calculating. Practically in a trance Lydia started to move closer, she approached the base of the tree. Never breaking eye contact she asked, "who are you?" Then she heard one of the best sounds ever, a laugh.

She thought that wow she might be going crazy to be swooning over a laugh. She blamed it on the eyes, yep definitely those endless forests but then she thought ' I've heard that laugh before '

She gasped... "Stiles!"

When she looked around she realized she was on a bed. She looked around and saw Kira's katana. She sighed and then flopped back down when Kira came running into the room. " Lydia! You're awake "

"Obviously, I was taking a nap" she stated,

"No you don't get it , you've been out for a couple of days. Don't you remember, we're in Germany " she explained.

Lydia sat there a little stunned until the memories started to flood in but one of them stood out.

"Green eyes, " she mumbled

"What?" Kira asked , "Hurry up and get changed then call the pack. We're going to change, get something to eat and we're going to have a long chat with your mom." With her mind set on her plans Lydia got out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

_**I know my chapters could be longer but I use my phone to write them when ideas come up.**_


End file.
